


New Year´s Eve - The beginning of more than a year

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [18]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: The New Year´s Eve is a time of changes.Letting the old behind and looking forward to the future.
Series: Familylife [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087





	New Year´s Eve - The beginning of more than a year

**Author's Note:**

> Art at the end by the talented Nami!  
> [Nami on Twitter](https://twitter.com/NamiViArt)

# New Year´s Eve - New Year´s Eve

It was a busy week, but the preparations for the celebration this night were finally finished.  
Sparkling wine and lemonade for those who don´t want or aren´t allowed to drink alcohol, many snacks, decorations and fitting music.

He took the moment to think of the past year and some of it sounded more like a movie than the real life, but he wouldn´t have wanted many things different.  
Strangely the most terrifying event was directly related to one of the best Moments of his life…

With a dreamy smile he looked at his mate, who was his fiancée too, as she took care of the panthress, who was to a big part responsible for this.  
“I feel like a bloated whale.”  
“Of course!  
What do you think?  
This time you have more than one inside that.”  
With a happy laughter and the ringing of the bell at her ear, Bo poked Cathleens belly.  
“I know! And it´s not nice to say something like that.”  
“Hm… How are the chances you forgive me for that?”  
“Depends.”  
“A big pudding with cream?”  
“You are forgiven.”  
“I´m on my way.”

Not surprising right beside the gateway to the kitchen stood the panther with a shit-eating grin like every time he watched his mate.  
“You can´t await it, right?”  
“Why should I? Not long anymore and they are finally with us…  
To be hold in our arms…”  
“To cry every two hours.”  
“To sing a lullaby or listen to Cathleen doing it.”  
“To take care of the biohazard results two hours after the feeding.”  
“To see them grow.”  
“It will be hell.”  
“Oh yes. It will be wonderful again.”  
“I´ll never understood what you find in that.”  
“You may have missed that part of Dwight´s life, but did you love him any less after those things like when he ‘borrowed’ your wallet to get Bo that small trinket?”  
“No… How could I?”  
“See?”

“Speaking of that little rascal… Where is he?”  
“He got up to take a nap with Felicitas. They wanted to be well rested for the fireworks.”  
The wolf took a glass from the counter and gave one to his friend.  
“You know… Not long anymore and that comment should trigger some alarms…”  
A laughter came from the panther.  
“Mick, you should already know, that ‘some’ stereotypes are correct.”  
“Shall that calm me?”  
“No. But if something happens at some point, it happens. There´s no point about worrying about all the possible ‘if´s’.”  
He swirled the water in his glass.  
“However… She could have chosen much worse.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don´t know… A wolf? Maybe someone with a tavern?”  
Mick’s expression got hard.  
“Die on the spot.”  
“I love you too.”  
And with that they clinked glasses, laughed and started to prepare themselves for the evening.

As the evening approached, the Old Wolf Tavern started to fill with his guests:  
Most of them regulars and at the same time friends, some even helped out in times of need.  
With a broad grin he had to think of the time when his pack took over against his will to give him and Bo a free evening for his anniversary.  
With the advancing hours the mood got even brighter, despite his limitation to the alcohol and a part of him wished he hadn´t forgotten his Oropax when some of them started with the Karaoke-machine…

But as every year, the last minutes of that day… The last minutes of this year were close.  
He and some volunteers served the glasses and came together in a big circle.  
With just a few clinks with a small spoon against his glass he had the attention of everyone present.

“Dear friends,

this year had been a rollercoaster of emotions… for everyone.  
Some had losses, some gained something.  
Some days were terrifying…“  
He couldn´t prevent his eyes wandering to Felicitas and Dwight.  
“… others met us scream and dance in joy…”  
While he laid his left arm around Bo, his eyes did go to Cathleen.  
“… and even if it didn´t have to concern us personally, some of us feel like we are part of the expecting family. We can´t wait for our youngest members to appear, who haven´t entered this world yet.”  
Everyone looked at Cathleens belly.  
“But let me assure you:  
Together we can endure even the most disturbing hardships and when we concentrate on the good events, we will smile and look forward to the next year… full of life.”  
Everyone joined the toast.  
“To the next year full of life!”

The big clock showed on the TV-screen showed the countdown of the last 10 seconds.  
“10…  
9…  
8…  
7…  
6…  
5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The glasses clinked and the couples exchanged kisses, while the kits showed disgusted expressions and left the room to the backside, where some benches were placed a bit up the hill to watch the fireworks all over the district.

But two chose a different viewing spot in advice.  
Through the attic they entered the roof and climbed to the end where they straddled the top on a small blanket.  
Recently not only her headfur started to grow, but she herself too.  
Not much, but enough to claim the back without too much discussion.  
Now they sat there. Dwight in front of Felicitas with her arms wrapped around his middle like a plushy and enjoying the impressive view, but there was something in the air...

After a few minutes Dwight began to voice his thoughts.  
“You know… It´s strange.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Last year it was great too… but different.”  
He could feel her nodding.  
“Maybe it started in the park. When you saved me.”  
His paw did go to his wrist, where he could still feel the small scars her claws had left.  
“I think even earlier.”  
“When?”  
“Not sure. Somewhere even before me tutoring you I think. It felt just right to help you.”  
“Now when I think about it, you could be right. When we started our lessons in self-defense, even before you were signed up for it too, I couldn´t think of it like a duty or something I could ask any reward for…”  
“Yeah…“  
Her grip around him tightened and she wrapped her tail around him too.  
“When you told me about… the pit… It hurt… badly. But I could feel how it helped you, so it hurt much less for me too.”  
A part of both couldn´t believe how it didn´t hurt to talk of those topics with each other.  
“After I developed that… ‘condition’ It was different with my siblings too.  
I still loved them, but my connection to them was just… gone.  
But now… with you…”  
He grabbed her paw and squeezed it.  
“… I feel it again. This content connection. It sounds wired, but it´s a bit like when I got my new dad, I didn´t only get a new mom with him, but a sister too.”  
A few moments of silence followed, but it wasn´t unpleasant. More relaxed despite the rather low temperatures.  
“I think I know what you mean. I never had an older brother, but you are a bit like what I would have wished him to be.”  
Dwight got stiff for a few moments before a tremble got through his body…  
“Thank you… You have no idea how much that means for me.”

A pang of uncertainly shot through him when she pulled her arms slowly away and leaned back.  
Did he something wrong?  
Would she now leave him?  
Would she…  
Dwight’s thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he saw something in front of his muzzle:  
Glasslike, formed like a drop and inside it a fang…  
Felicitas fang.  
Her pendant.  
Her very important pendant!  
“You… You can´t be serious!”  
“I am. If there is someone, who deserve this, it´s you.”  
“But…”  
“I trust you.  
Wear this and you will never forget it.”  
With his body still rigid, it wasn´t hard for her to close the lock around his neck.  
Felicitas wrapped her arms and tail around him again and he felt secure like never before.  
The water in his eyes let the explosions be even more incredible, but it was nothing to the gift she gave him.  
This was the best moment of this year so far.  
Could this year get even better?


End file.
